gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Two Swords/Appearances
A list of characters, institutions, locations, creatures, significant events and items that appear in "Two Swords". Characters *Lord Tywin Lannister *Valyrian sword smith *Ser Jaime Lannister *Tyrion Lannister *Ser Bronn *Podrick Payne *Lord Blackmont *Ser Deziel Dalt *Prince Oberyn Martell *Ellaria Sand *Olyvar *Unnamed whore *Marei *Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Ser Jorah Mormont *Ser Barristan Selmy *Missandei *Daario Naharis *Grey Worm *Shae *Sansa Stark *Bernadette *Qyburn *Queen Cersei Lannister *Ygritte *Tormund Giantsbane *Styr *Thenn warg *Samwell Tarly *Jon Snow *Ser Endrew Tarth *Ser Alliser Thorne *Lord Janos Slynt *Othell Yarwyck *Maester Aemon *Lady Margaery Tyrell *Lady Olenna Tyrell *Brienne of Tarth *King Joffrey Baratheon *Ser Meryn Trant *Dontos Hollard *Arya Stark *Sandor Clegane *Polliver *Lowell *Morgan *Innkeeper's daughter *Innkeeper Mentions *Lord Eddard Stark (indirectly) *Prince Doran Martell *Lord Petyr Baelish *Princess Elia Martell *Prince Rhaegar Targaryen *Lyanna Stark (indirectly) *Princess Rhaenys Targaryen *Prince Aegon Targaryen *King Robb Stark *Lady Catelyn Stark *King Robert Baratheon *Grand Maester Pycelle *Princess Myrcella Baratheon *Ser Loras Tyrell *King Mance Rayder *Qhorin Halfhand *Ser Boros Blount *Ser Preston Greenfield *Prince Tommen Baratheon *Ser Arthur Dayne *Smiling Knight *Ser Duncan the Tall *Master Kraznys mo Nakloz *Lady Lysa Arryn *Lommy *Ser Gregor Clegane * Ser Alton Lannister (indirectly) Cultures and races * Andals * Dornishmen * Valyrians * Dothraki * Astapori * Naathi * Tyroshi * Northmen * Free Folk ** Thenns Mentions * Free Folk ** Hornfoots ** Ice-river clans ** Giants Institutions Noble houses *House Lannister *House Payne *House Blackmont *House Dalt *House Martell *House Targaryen *House Mormont *House Selmy *House Stark *House Tarly *House Thorne *House Marsh *House Slynt *House Yarwyck *House Tyrell *House Tarth *House Trant *House Hollard *House Clegane Mentions * House Manwoody * House Baelish * House Baratheon of Dragonstone * House Blount * House Greenfield * House Dayne * House Arryn Organizations *Kingsguard *Unsullied *Second Sons *Order of Maesters *Free Folk *Night's Watch Mentions * City Watch of King's Landing * Kingswood Brotherhood * Good Masters Locations * Westeros ** The Crownlands *** King's Landing **** Red Keep **The North **The Riverlands ***Unnamed tavern * Essos ** Road to Meereen Mentions * Casterly Rock * Dorne * Lemonwood * Kingsgrave * Sunspear * King's Landing godswood * The Wall * Mole's Town * Blackwater Bay * Meereen * Vale of Arryn * Harrenhal * The Twins Creatures * Goats * Sheep (carcass) * Dragons ** Drogon ** Viserion ** Rhaegal * Horses Mentions * Shadow Events Mentions *Doom of Valyria *Purple Wedding *Robert's Rebellion *War of the Five Kings *Assassination of Robert Baratheon *Battle of the Blackwater *Red Wedding *Raid by the Gods Eye (indirectly) Culture * Hand of the King * Dwarfism * Knighthood * Sellsword * Prostitution * Incest * Bastardy * Eunuchs * Handmaiden * Cannibalism Mentions * Slavery * Rape Languages * Common Tongue * High Valyrian ** Astapori Valyrian Songs * The Rains of Castamere Items * Valyrian steel ** Ice ** Widow's Wail ** Oathkeeper * Arakh * The Book of Brothers * Flowers ** Harpy's Gold ** Dusk rose ** Lady's Lace Mentions * Essence of Nightshade * Needle Category:Appearances